Late Night Conversations
by BeyondDelusional
Summary: Brenda and Sharon are an established couple. Sharon wants some reassurance of Brenda's feelings. Brenda remembers the first time they fell asleep with their arms around each other.
1. Chapter 1

Sharon took a deep breath and held Brenda's hand in hers. She looked deep into her lovers' eyes and began her speech.

"The moments in between arguments let me know how you really feel. When you look at me with those dark brown eyes I can see your face is angry but your eyes tell a different story; they look at me with want and with lust. No matter what your mouth is saying I always know it would rather be doing…_other_ things. And in those moments we share together they make everything else bearable. The moments in between make the fights seemingly less important than they would be otherwise. And working with you is an utter nightmare but those skirts give me easy access to what I want and you let me have it. You let me have what I want because it's what you want too. I've never had that before, someone who wants the same thing as I do. I have wanted plenty of people before in my life but not in the way I want you. And to know that you feel the same way pales all my other wants in comparison. The time we share during our hectic work schedule make your habits adorable and not annoying. When you make me want you even more than I thought was physically possible. Words cannot describe how much I want you. Every moment of every day my body aches for you and for your touch. When we are together but unable to do anything my skin burns with want and I find myself having to consciously stop myself from kissing you. I have never had such strong feelings for anyone and honestly I do not feel a desire to have them for anyone else but you. You are always on my mind and it scares me how much I find myself wanting you. But when I stop and think about how I would feel if I could not have you, well that scares me even more. That thought is terrifying and I hate that I ever had to live my live life without you and I never want to go back to that. So without further delay I would like to ask you something. I promised I would never ask you this but the circumstances have changed and I am breaking my promise. I would like to ask you if you would make it so I never have to worry about living without you."

"Sharon, are you asking me to marry you?" Brenda asked as she tried her best to hold back a smile.

"No. I know marriage has not worked out in either of us in the past. I am simply asking that we make some sort of promise or commitment to each other that we will be together for the rest of our lives." She did her best to sound proper and detached but she really just wanted to gush over Brenda some more.

"That sounds a lot like marriage to me." Brenda said playfully but Sharon knew there was a hint of seriousness behind it.

"I'm not asking for a big wedding ceremony or that this promise be made in front of our families, I don't even have a ring to give you. I just want to know that you are mine and I am yours and no one can change that." Sharon said starting to get a bit defensive.

"How is it possible that we have been together for almost five years and you're still worried about me leaving you? Of course I am yours and no one is changing that. I was yours even when I was legally betrothed to someone else! Sharon, you make me a better person and I love the way I am when I'm with you. I can't imagine not waking up to you every morning. I don't have a big speech prepared but yes I promise to be with you and only you for the rest of my life. I promise that no one will ever take me away from you." Brenda added softness in her response to ensure that what she said was genuine.

"I know it sounds pointless but it means the world to me to hear you say that." Sharon smiled and gave Brenda a quick peck on the lips.

"It's not pointless I just thought it was implied." Brenda said.

"I guess I just needed some reassurance." Sharon replied as she once again tool Brenda's hand and squeezed it tight.

"Well if it's reassurance you need then that it is what you will get." Brenda said in a low voice that was very seductive. Sharon could see the evil grin on Brenda's face and played along.

"What do you have in mind?" Sharon responded as she gave Brenda her own suspicious grin.

"Oh you'll see…"


	2. Chapter 2

Brenda leaned in closer to Sharon and ran her finger along her lover's lips. She placed her hand underneath Sharon's chin and brought her in for a deep passionate kiss. When the need for air outweighed the need for the taste of each other's lips they finally broke apart. Before resuming their kiss Brenda slowly moved her body over top of Sharon; her knees hugging the sides of Sharon's body. Brenda reaches down and takes the older woman's hands and places them above her head, resting them on the pillow.

Sharon is confident that Brenda knows what she is doing even though Brenda is never the one to take a dominate role in the bedroom. She leaves her hands on the pillow as Brenda starts placing soft kisses along her neck. She closes her eyes as Brenda moves down to her collar bone she grips the bed behind her head. She knows that Brenda is probably leaving marks but in the moment she doesn't mind.

Brenda gradually lifts Sharon's shirt and removes it throwing it somewhere in their bedroom. She then takes Sharon's left breast in her hand, gently caressing it while she sucks on the right breast. Her tongue licking a hardened nipple and her teeth lightly scrapping against it, she hears her favorite sound. Sharon lets out a moan and arches herself closer to the blonde's mouth.

Sharon enjoys that Brenda is taking her time but she wishes that she would move a little faster because she is already feeling like she is on the edge just from Brenda's touch. Sharon runs her fingers through the blonde's hair and brings her up for another kiss. This time she lets her tongue explore the inside of Brenda's mouth. She hears a moan from the other woman and continues to let her tongue roam free.

The blonde gets the message loud and clear that Sharon is ready for more so she quickly pulls off Sharon's shorts and throws them across the room. Sharon raises an eyebrow and looks at Brenda who is still fully clothed. Brenda lets out an evil grin and takes her top off knowing that the sight will please Sharon. Brenda, who is still straddling Sharon, moves her body down and starts kissing the insides of Sharon's thighs. She loved Sharon's legs and she could spend hours kissing them but she knew that would have to wait for another time.

Sharon gripped the bed again as she felt Brenda's mouth move closer and closer to where she needed it. She was sure the woman could smell the scent of her arousal which just made her more vulnerable to the blonde's touch. Sharon arched her back begging for the blond to move to her hot center. Fortunately Brenda listens and begins licking her folds. Sharon moans and arched herself even further into the Brenda's mouth.

Brenda moves her tongue all around her absolute favorite part of Sharon's body. She takes her time licking and kissing her up way up to Sharon's clit. When she finally reaches her destination she sucks the bundle of nerves into her mouth. This elicits another moan from Sharon which makes her suck harder. She brings two fingers and places them lightly into Sharon, she scissors them inside her lover. Sharon begins to tighten around her fingers so Brenda adds another and speeds up her movement.

Sharon knows she can't take much more of this; Brenda is extremely talented with her tongue and always knows just what to with her fingers. She can feel herself almost ready to cum when Brenda replaces her tongue with her thumb. The added pressure on her clit sends Sharon into her orgasm as she lets out another long moan. She can feel Brenda smiling against her which just made her moan louder.

Brenda rides out the brunette's orgasm with her fingers still inside of her. She licks up all the juices and slowly removes her fingers. She moves up closer to Sharon's face and waits until the brunette opens her eyes to lick her fingers clean. She then leans in to give Sharon another kiss. When they break away this time Sharon begins to speak.

"Mmmm, thank you so much for that…..reassurance. It was greatly appreciated." She said in her most seductive low tone.

Brenda laughs and smiles down at Sharon. Instead of playing along with this game she simply looks into Sharon's eyes and says, "I love you so much Sharon. I would do anything to make you happy as long as I live." She feels a tear slide down her cheek and quickly wipes it away.

Sharon looks at Brenda and sees how genuine she is being and says, "I know you would and I would do the same for you."

The two women smile at each other and Brenda moves to the side of Sharon so she can feel Sharon's strong arms wrap around her. They quickly fall asleep in that position and Brenda remembers the first time she fell asleep with the woman's arms around her.


End file.
